


Ours

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gay Sex, Lilo smut, M/M, Narry smut, Niam smut, Nouis smut, Rimming, Zianourry smut, Zouis smut, larry smut, lirry smut, one direction - Freeform, zarry smut, ziall smut, ziam smut, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys make a bet. Louis loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

It was Harry's idea. Obviously.

The first night, a Monday night to be exact, on the last week of the tour, they'd just come off stage. Usually, the boys would go to the hotel room and put their adrenaline to good use.

But that night, Harry had other plans.

And that's how the bet was made.

It more or less became a rule, which was simple. 

No coming. Until Saturday.

He did state though, that if you could do it with no-one finding out, then fine. But get caught - which was a lot more easier seeing as they were together 24/7 - then prepare yourself for a punishment. 

And all the boys knew that when it came down to things like this, Harry was the master. 

But somehow, the five pulled it off. Exactly what they did to do so was a mystery, but it was a success nonetheless.

That is, you see, until the very last night. 

-

The Friday night sky was dark and the bus jolted here and there as they made their way back to London.

Just a couple of hours ago, they'd played their final show in Manchester.

The boys wasted all their energy at the wrap party, just so they wouldn't be tempted. 

And now, as they were isolated from the driver's bunk, they slept. All except one. 

Zayn , sprawled out messily along one of the small sofas, had Niall on top of him, the two snoring lightly. 

Liam had the other couch to himself, Harry being on the floor beneath him.

Louis, on the other hand, was wide awake. Stood in the bathroom, door closed. One hand wrapped around his cock whilst the other was firmly planted against the wall. 

They slept naked, all of them - which was actually another of Harry's rules - only making it harder for Louis.

He couldn't sleep anyway. Originally, he was lead next to Harry on the soft carpet flooring, the curly haired boy snoring the loudest, deep in a sleep-deprived state. 

But it wasn't Harry that had kept him awake - in fact, they all quickly learnt to deal with his nostril problem - it was his cock. Having no attention for a fairly long time had built up. And tonight, it was too much. 

To be fair, they were all surprised. Not just at themselves, but at each other. Though they had their doubts. Wanking off in the shower; having a quicky in the toilet, etc. But overall, they were surprised at how long, as a group, they'd managed. Seeing as they're used to fucking one another each night.

Louis could taste the dull flavor of blood, from biting on his bottom lip too hard. But he couldn't moan. Couldn't let the boys hear. Couldn't let them get one over on him. But then again, he just couldn't stop himself. 

Moaning or not, it was too late.

For Harry had woken.

And maybe Louis had been able to notice. He should have heard the loud, low snores die down. He didn't.

In his own blissful world, Louis didn't feel Harry enter the already cramped bathroom. Didn't sense his tall presence behind him. 

"Thought you could get away with it didn't you." Harry's whisper was low and dark. His breath, warm and hot against Louis' ear. The smaller boy whimpered and jolted. His body fell forward as his hand slipped, forehead hitting the wall as Harry wrapped an arm around his petite waist to hold him up. 

And then Louis' mind went a little fuzzy. In the midst of his minor injury and his pre.-orgasmic state. Harry pulled him close, eardrums fluttering at the noises coming from outside the bathroom.

Harry walked out. Louis, who was coming back to reality, being dragged with him. Liam was sat upright now, arms stretched and eyes lidded. Placing Louis onto the now free space of the couch, Harry shook his head.

"Guess where I found this one?" He asked Liam, eyes fixed on Louis. The much taller boy looked down at his friend, who's skin was flushed. Taking one good look at his pulsing, hard cock, he knew.

"Shit Hazz, in there?" Liam asked. Harry nodded, a plain smirk on his lips. "Proper going for it. Thought he could get away with it too." The curly haired lad was stood before Louis, blocking him from any other view except himself and Liam.

From over Harry's shoulder came Niall. And soon, the other blade, came Zayn, who did not look happy. 

"It's 4 in the fucking morning." He muttered. "What the fuck's going on?" 

Harry was about to speak. Surprisingly, Liam cut him off. 

"No Hazz. He can tell them." The boy said, all four now shielding Louis from looking at anything else. 

The Northerner's eyes were wide, his cock semi-hard. He looked at Liam shocked. 

"Go on, tell them." 

Swallowing dryly, Louis lowered his head. "I-I was-." He whispered, the rest of his words being too quiet to be heard.

"You what? What was that?" Harry said lowly, reaching a hand out to pull Louis' chin up. "You not gonna say it properly? You not gonna tell Zayn why he's up at this time of the morning?"

A tear formed in the corner of Louis' eye. Why it happened, he doesn't know. Because secretly, he was in heaven. 

"I-I was w-wanking." He said a little louder. 

Harry retreated his hand, Louis' head falling again. 

"You see Zayn. I wouldn't take too kindly to that. If I was woken by someone who's only interest was them self, I'd want to get revenge." Harry spoke.

And then Louis looked up once again. He looked at Zayn's chest. Not his face, his chest. The raven haired boy glared down at Louis. 

Niall cleared his throat. "Think we should tie 'im up. Make him suffer until we get back." His accent was thick from his sleep, and it only turned Louis on more. 

"And that's why I love you Ni." Harry said, not following through on _why_  exactly. And just like that, the other four were on the same page.

Zayn had taken Louis' hands, pulling him to his feet. Liam had stood up from the couch, going with Niall to the back of the bus to find some rope. Harry helped Zayn. They put Louis on the couch he was just sat on. Though this time, his delicate, small body filled it all. His feet, which Liam soon tied, were at one end whilst his hands, at the opposite end, were done by Niall.

All Louis could do was let it happen. A) Because he loved it, and B) Because he was to be punished, after all. 

But he was excited. Louis knew this was just the beginning. And he knew that the boys would only push him so far, as they've done this a thousand times, and they know each other better than they know themselves. 

But then they might go too far, Louis thinks. And that just excites him more, even though it probably shouldn't. 

Harry and Zayn disappeared for a few seconds, though when they came back, Louis' eyes widened even more.

In Harry's hand was a dildo, or a vibrator, both prospects making Louis' dick twitch. It only looked about 6 inches, and wasn't very thick. 

In Zayn's fingers was what Louis could only make out as a cock ring. 

With a few whimpers and sobs, both items were in place. The purple dildo fitting snug inside Louis, the cock ring being a perfect fit at the base of his cock.

Liam, Niall and Zayn positioned themselves on the opposite couch, quickly letting sleep deprive them. 

Harry, on the other hand, was knelt at Louis' couch.

"You see Lou." He began, voice soft and low, but a tad louder than a whisper. "You've been naughty. And you know what happens when you're naughty, don't you?"

Harry said it as if it was a common thing. And it was. The boys still identified themselves as straight. But they all love all each other. They're all best friends. And they're all horny - some more than others - pretty much all the time. 

So when they got into this whole five-way relationship thing, they took it seriously.

Louis nodded and turned his head to look at Harry. 

"Now you get some sleep boo, yeah? Want you ready and willing for when we get home." The curly haired boy said. Louis nodded again, and soon, they were both fast asleep.

-

The boys arrived at their place, a cosy, three bed apartment in central London. It was secluded and was theirs. Away from all the fame, fans and fortune. Just  _theirs_.

Louis had been dressed in the tightest of jeans by Zayn and had one of Harry's shirts on. His cock was still hard from the dildo and achingly pressed against the material since the moment they got off the bus to the moment they got home.

All five were inside and the door was quickly closed and locked. A whimpering Louis was pressed against the wall by Zayn. 

"What shall we do first Hazz?" Liam asked as Zayn went to town on Louis' neck. 

Harry looked over Zayn's shoulder, his eyes watching Louis whine. "First of all, it's happening on the couch. Bed's too comfortable. He is being punished after all" Harry said. "Then, Niall can suck him off, because he loves to do that." The blonde boy grinned, nodding. "And I suppose we just take it from there. But the ring stays on."

Liam nodded. He pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes away. Niall followed, as did Harry. Once Zayn was finished working a  _very_  dark bruise into Louis' neck, he pulled away. 

Harry patted him on the back. "Good work mate." Zayn just nodded in reply and headed upstairs. 

Harry pulled Louis' shirt off, the boy flushed and sweaty already. Niall walked over and traced over Zayn's mark with his fingertip. That was  _his_  spot. On all four of them. Necks. Harry was hipbones, Niall was chests and Liam was thighs. 

"Ni, do your thing." Harry said, tweaking both of Louis' nipples, making the boy whimper. 

Niall nodded and soon had Louis pressed against the wall, teeth working on his smooth chest. 

In the meantime, Harry and Liam were in the living room, getting the couch ready and stepping out of their jeans, sharing a quick, sloppy kiss. 

Zayn soon came back down, just in his boxers and a bottle of lube in hand. He too shared a kiss with Harry and Liam before the curly haired boy called out. "Ni. When you're done, bring him in here."

And soon enough, Niall walked in, a dazed Louis following. "Where'd you wan' 'im?" The blonde asked, his cock throbbing against his jeans. 

"On the couch." Zayn rasped, a hand in his boxers as he locked his gaze onto Louis, eyeing both his own mark and Niall's. 

And whilst Louis did as Zayn ordered, Harry admired the situation. He himself was always the leader in these things, even when it's him in the center of everything. Zayn was the most dominant one, surprisingly, always treating the subject - which was mostly Niall and Louis - like the little sluts they are. Liam, well he's the gentle, caring one. He had the biggest dick, so he kinda had to be soft. That was his thing. Niall just did whatever he was told. His specialty was blowjobs, and he gave the best. He mostly stood in the background, sliding in wherever he could. But he was still a very important part of the whole thing. He could most defiantly give a good fuck, and take one too. Which leaves Louis. To sum up, he's the slut of the group, and fucking loves it. With his pretty face, small body, fluffy hair and his infamous bum, the boys can never get enough of him. 

Louis slowly walked over to the couch, a little confused as he expected something like 'on his knees.' He sat down normally, swapping his gaze between the four boys. 

Zayn walked over and unbuttoned Louis' jeans. The boy bucked his hips up to let his mate pull them off, as well as his boxers. And now Louis was naked. And hard.

Harry turned to nod at Niall, the blonde grinning and sinking down between Louis' legs.

The northerner'e eyes widened and looked down, meeting Niall's, which were full of excitement, as expected.

Niall placed his hands onto Louis' thighs for support, sinking his lips around the boy's length. 

"That's it Ni." Liam said, his hand palming his boxers. Niall hummed around Louis in response, his lips lowering to touch the ring. The smaller boy just whimpered, hands threading through Niall's dirty blonde hair, bucking up. 

Zayn, the sudden co-leader of the situation, let Louis have his fun, watching as he sloppily fucked Niall's skilled mouth. Harry, his boxers gone, lubed up his hard cock, rubbing a thumb over the tip every now and again. 

"K Ni, that's enough." Zayn said, rubbing Niall's back. The blonde gave Louis a few more sucks before pulling off and climbing to his feet. "Hazz, give Ni a reward yeah?" The raven haired boy said, taking control.

"Mhm." Harry said, helping Niall out of his jeans and boxers. The blonde took a seat on the armchair, which was next to the couch Louis was on and sank between his legs. 

As Harry feasted off of Niall's cock, Louis had his legs in the air, Zayn and Liam on their knees before his hole.

"Eat him out Z." Liam whispered, and Louis' cock twitched when the words sunk into his mind. Zayn nodded, sharing a soft kiss with Liam before looking at Louis' hole. He reached forward and twisted the dildo, pushing it in once more before pulling it out. Slowly. 

Liam smirked as he watched Louis' facial expressions, the boy's face lighting up and twisting at the feeling. He pushed his mate's legs further up before latching his teeth onto  _his_  part. Louis' thigh.

And then Zayn leant forward, licking a stripe along Louis' clenching hole. He's been fucked  _so_  many times by them, but somehow, his ring is always tight. (Not that they're complaining.)

Liam was slow and gentle, wanting Louis to  _feel_  his teeth breaking the skin of his thigh, drawing a little blood. But Zayn was fast, his tongue doing wonders on Louis' hole, making him whine highly.

And maybe this was no longer a punishment? Maybe it was the boys making Louis feel fantastic? Alive? On top of the world? Who knows?

Harry pulled off Niall, feeling that he was close, his own cock pulsing. Zayn and Liam also moved away from Louis, all the boys taking a moment to look at his current state: flushed, legs in the air, cock leaking and a good few bruises over him. 

"Li, you and me will fuck Lou. Z, you fuck Ni." Harry ordered, regaining his leadership. All boys simply moaned in response as Niall got up to go lay beside Louis, meaning they could all be together.

All were soon in position, with Niall telling Zayn how he didn't need any prep, leading the raven haired boy to slick up his cock and begin. 

Harry and Liam stood before a breathless Louis. Both lubed up three fingers and quickly had a couple inside him, adding another every now and again.

"Harry...Liam...Zayn...Niall." Louis whimpered, repeating all their names over ad over. His mind was now quite fuzzy as he began fucking himself on Liam and Harry's fingers, the former's being thick and the latter's being long. His eyes were closed tight, one hand griping the sofa and the other finding its way to wank Niall. Everything was perfect.

Liam and Harry pulled their fingers out, much to Louis' annoyance, and lubed the other's cocks. Once satisfied, the curly haired boy gave Liam a nod. 

The taller lad pressed his thick, long dick to Louis' entrance. "Open your eyes." He rasped, and Harry felt a sense of pride, slowly wanking himself as he kept his eyes on Louis' body.

Fluttering his eyes open, the small boy kept his hand around Niall's cock, eyes swapping between Liam and Harry as the former slammed in, Louis' whole body shaking with pleasure.

Harry smirked. "Li, stay there." He said, nudging his own cock against his friend's entrance. Louis' face dropped, but he knew he had no choice. "Now you two, don't come." Harry said, looking at Zayn and Niall as he slowly pushed in, moans falling from everyone's lips.

Louis' body shook, feeling like it was being torn in two as Liam and Harry - both fairly big - rocked in and out of Louis in sync. Zayn had his teeth latched onto Niall's neck as he fucked the boy with all his strength, the blonde holding Zayn down and moaning. 

Louis' now free hand went to his own cock, whimpering at the pleasure his body was being given.

Harry glanced over to see Zayn pulling out of Niall. They were obviously close. Then he felt Liam's cock begin to throb against his, stretching Louis apart even more. 

Liam's head turned to fall on Harry's shoulder. He mouthed at the salty skin and sobbed, moaning profanities as he spilled hard into Louis, Harry soon following as he kept his eyes onto Louis' clouded ones. 

Louis was absolutely ruined, his voice rasped. He winced as Liam and Harry pulled out, eyes shooting open as they were replaced with Zayn and Niall. 

The two rocked into Louis just a few times, spilling hard in sync as they shared a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss.

Harry found the small dildo, sliding it into Louis when Zayn and Niall pulled out, though the small boy didn't even notice.

The four others stood, glaring down at Louis' body as the lad's legs collapsed, slumping him down further into the couch. Louis was breathless, but kept his eyes open as he watched Harry reach for the ring at the base of his own cock.

Then, Louis went blank.

He found himself in a bed, held securely between all the other boys. "Did so good baby, so fucking hot." Harry said, kissing Louis' lips softly. "So hot, came so so much babe." Zayn said, stroking his cheek. "Perfect." Liam breathed,flicking Louis' fringe from his forehead. "Best sex ever." Niall grinned, kissing Louis once Harry had puled away.

And now, as they sat in a crumpled heap of sweat, cum and limps, there was just one last thing to do. Harry scooted between Louis' legs, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the skin of his hipbone. Because Louis is, and always will be,  _theirs_.


End file.
